The Birds and the Bees
by Woody K
Summary: Being bird people, Medli's race doesn't engage in sex in the traditional sense, but she's taken somewhat of an interest in how humans do it. Link and Tetra show her the ropes. Request from Lord of Dong.
1. Chapter 1

After Phantom Hourglass, Medli had a bit of a curiosity.

Being bird people, Medli's race didn't engage in sex in the traditional sense, but she had taken somewhat of an interest in how humans do it. She explained to Link and Tetra, who showed her the ropes. It started when Link took his clothes off to expose his cock, Medli said. "That's the biggest cock I've personally seen and it's not even hard. I have no idea it looked like that, I haven't seen one ever, a human penis at least."

Tetra reached up and took it in her hand, gently holding the shaft, "It's a beautiful cock too. Nice and masculine."

Link grunted from her touch. Until now, it felt like his dick was shrinking from maybe cold air from being naked outside in a forest, but as she felt her warm grasp, that familiar tingle pulsed through his nuts. She began to slowly stroke Link, who sighed as the pleasure began. Tetra announced, "It's getting hard."

Stating the obvious, she felt his cock began to grow. A glance at Medli told Link that his growing erection had her undivided attention. Tetra said, "Yes, that's it. Getting nice and stiff."

Link closed his eyes to block out the scene around him, focusing instead on her hand. He didn't remember the last time his cock had been touched by anyone other than himself and it felt very good. Really, really good because dick approached full hardness as her hand slid up and down, bumping over the raised ridge encircling the head. When Link opened his eyes again, his cock was arching in a slightly upward curve, but she was holding it down at an angle so that the swollen head was right in front of her mouth. He groaned, "Uhhh."

He stared at the erotic sight of this beautiful girl touching and staring at his erection. Medli was getting a better understanding of human sex, Tetra gripped the middle of the shaft and held his cock in place as she leaned forward and kissed the slotted tip. Link groaned again from the contact and also from the incredible sight, hardly believing it was really happening. Tetra licked her lips, "Mmm, I can already taste you."

"Damn."

She giggled and leaned forward again, kissing the slitted hole. Then' she pressed forward, ovaling her lips as she slid them over the engorged knob, locking them around the shaft just past the ridge. Link panted, "Ohhh."

He didn't remember when he last felt anything like it. Then, he felt Tetra's tongue begin to move, licking over the sensitive spot just below the hole. Link groaned again, watching intently as his cock inflated even further, stretching out into a solid bar. She turned her eyes up to his, watching his face as she continued to suck, holding just his cockhead in her mouth. He stared back in disbelief, still wondering if it was a dream.

Her hands moved to his hips and held them in place as she slowly pushed her face forward, her lips stretched around his thick shaft as they slid onto him, causing the underside of Link's cock to glide over her tongue. Her mouth tightened with suction and an involuntary moan of pleasure escaped his lips. It felt incredible and kept getting better as more of his erection slid into her mouth.

Finally, she bottomed out and she gagged slightly as his cockhead hit the back of her throat, but she kept her mouth around him, her lips gripping his engorged flesh halfway down the shaft. Link groaned, "Oh fuck."

Link knew it was unbelievable. Tetra held him deep for a long moment, then reversed direction, her full lips puckering outward as they slid back up his solid length. He felt like he had died and gone to heaven as he watched and when the roof of her mouth bumped over the ridge of his knob, Link thought he was going to blow his nuts right there.

She slid all the way off and smiled up at him, "Did you like that?"

"Oh god. That was amazing."

"Are you going to come soon?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It's like a compliment. I love the taste of cum."

"God, you're so sexy."

She flicked her tongue out, licking over the stretched-smooth skin of his glans. All the while, she kept her wide eyes turned up to his, watching his reaction from her touch. A bead of clear pre-cum appeared at the tip of his dick and she licked it away, savoring the taste, "Mmm, so sweet."

Then, she moved one hand to the base of his shaft and milked upward. Another clear bead appeared, then overflowed, running down the front of the shaft. Tetra quickly leaned forward and caught it with her tongue, then followed the shiny line up to its source, where she slid her lips around the tip once again and sucked him into her mouth.

In the heat of the moment, Link ended up with his cock inside of Medli, this occured after several minutes of alternating handjobs and blowjobs. However, Tetra stopped just before Link was about to unleash his seed, she told Medli, "Let's see if you can be fucked like a human can."

Medli was instructed to get down on all fours, Link was instructed to stick his penis in her pussy. They started humping, slowly, then rapidly, Medli hissed. "Yesss. Come for me, Link. Shoot your load."

Link began to pant as he entered the final stretch. His ab muscles twitched and his body quivered as the knot of tension shrank down to a pinpoint in his loins. He teetered on the verge of climax as she kept her hips moving, working her butt like a slow piston on his cock, sometimes slapping his tender nutsack. He groaned, "Uhhh. Uhhh. I...I...Oh god, I...Uhhhhh!"

His body convulsed as he finally hit the wall, his climax bursting through my brain like a firework. Link's eyes closed as the pleasure overwhelmed him as his cock throbbed and jetted its first blast of cum. He felt something odd, but he wasn't sure what it was. It felt like some kind of warm sensation around the head of his dick.

More spasms followed as his balls continued to pump their load up his shaft to explode from the tip. He gasped, grunted and writhed as the waves of pleasure crashed over him. It went on and on, seemingly endless until it finally abated, and Link expelled a breath and relaxed back onto the grass. That odd sensation was still there, as if the head of his cock was being bathed in warmth. Curious, Link opened his eyes. The sight that greeted him made his mind reel. Medli was bent over and had the head of his dick in her mouth. There was no cum in sight, so it was obvious that she captured it all.

All though three thought nothing of it because Link and Medli were different species. A month later, Medli laid an egg and excitedly told Link the news. However, he did not know how to react while Tetra laughed at Link's predicament before welcoming Medli and her egg into their "family."


	2. Chapter 2

Link and Medli's egg hatched into a Hylian/Rito hybrid girl who they named Melody, with Link's blonde hair and Medli's red eyes. They thought she was a blessing, Tetra in particular loved the little girl so much that she said to Link, "I want a baby of my own. I'll even name it Zelda if it's a girl."

Medli chimed in, "I also want another child. Melody said she wants a little sibling to play with."

Link said, "Say no more, but first, let's go somewhere private."

At night, when Melody was askeep, the three of them went to the same forest they went to last time. When they found an area near a river, everyone stripped and Tetra said, "Let's get this party started."

Tetra rotated Link's head so she could give him a deep kiss, then Medli rotated it the other way so she could also give him a deep kiss. Two tongues began tracing delicate patterns on his neck. Pulses of pleasure started darting all over his skin. Link made noises indicating my delight. When the tongues traced down his chest, the pleasure increased in intensity. Then, they reached his nipples, Medli played with his left nipple while Tetra tended to his right. As the ladies gently nibbled at his flesh, he moaned and his cock stiffened. Medli giggled, "That didn't take long."

His cock was projecting at a right angle from his body as Tetra grinned, "He also likes breasts."

With that, Tetra slid herself upwards and lowered her chest onto Link's face. Link gently cupped her orbs while he kissed through her cleavage. Then, he took a nipple into his mouth and suckled, switching between her breasts about every 30 seconds so they both got equal treatment. Medli smiled, "So he does."

As Tetra removed her chest, Medli's orbs descended. Link proceeded to give her the same treatment, kissing and suckling them as Tetra said, "We should warm ourselves up for him."

Medli asked, "Okay, but how do we do that?"

The two ladies positioned themselves into a 69 with Tetra on top. Link couldn't see very much of what was happening in the dark, but the slurping sounds they made and the muffled moans coming from both women were more than enough to keep him rock-hard. It only took about five minutes before the smell of girl love started emanating from them. Five more minutes later, they untangled, both with wet faces as they licked each other clean. Tetra grinned, "All right, Link, our pussies are ready for you now."

Tetra and Medli lied on their backs with their legs spread. Link got between Medli's legs first and began slowly sliding in and out of Medli, who moaned encouragingly. He pumped her until he could feel her climax, which he allowed her. After cumming, Link then pulled out and slid into Tetra and he did the exact same thing to her, sliding in and out of her until she orgasmed.

Link went back to Medli, kissing her breasts this time as well as he pumped his cock in her once again. She smiled as Link worked her to another climax. Then, back to Tetra to give her another orgasm, kissing her breasts while going missionary on her. Once Tetra had her second orgasm, she commented, "He really likes to do us from behind."

Both women got on their hands and knees for Link, who slid into Tetra from behind first, groping her plump butt. She giggled a bit as Link made love to her, "I'm glad you like our asses, Link."

He smiled, "They're beautiful."

Link resumed working himself in and out of her pussy, he made Tetra cum twice this time before pulling out and beginning to fuck Medli yet again. Medli also liked Link taking her from behind and working her to a pair of climaxes, after two climaxes from her, she grinned, "I think it's time to make a handsome father cum."

The two ladies laid him on his back. Two tongues licked his dick clean of female love juice. Tetra's tongue slid to his very full balls while Medli took the tip of his cock between her lips. While Tetra licked and sucked, Medli slid her mouth down to take in most of his length. Link simply lied on his back, remaining still and gasping with pleasure. Medli slid her tongue along his throbbing shaft that repreatedly twitched and pulsed in her mouth and she popped her head upwards and aimed his cock at her tits and mouth. Tetra popped her head up as well and shifted her body, presenting her mouth and chest as targets for him.

One stroked of his dick from Tetra and he finally erupted again. The first shot went right in Medli's mouth, then Tetra reached over and aimed Link at her mouth and the next shots coated her lips, tongue and teeth. Then, Tetra aimed him back towards Medli to finish up. The ladies used their tongues to clean his sperm off their skin, then shared a kiss. Medli ended up with his cum in her mouth and she smiled at Link, then swallowed it, saying, "In several months, we'll tell Melody the good news."

Tetra said, "Why several months, we should confirm our pregnacy as soon as possible."

Link grinned, "Well said."


End file.
